Experiencing Experiences
by hardshocker2
Summary: Ruby Rose has trouble trying to figure out many of her emotions, which some are stronger than others. Because of this, she has Weiss Schnee as an emotional partner to help guide or keep her steady.
1. Chapter 1

"So… I may have saw a thing…"

"You're going to have to be more specific, Ruby."

Ruby readjusted her pillows to lay against the headboard of her bed so she could get more comfortable while on the phone. "Fine, Weiss. I was going downstairs to get a snack. You know, like when I'm over at your house." Ruby said.

Ruby could hear a sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'm well aware. At least you're getting better at not making crumbs when you do."

"You're welcome!" Ruby said with cheer. "But that isn't the point. When I went down there, I had forgot about Blake being over here."

"What's your point?" Weiss asked. "Isn't she there all of the time now?"

"Well yeah, but that's normal. The main thing though, is that I may have accidentally walked in on them… making out…" Ruby finally admitted.

"Oh." Was all Weiss said.

"Yeah… didn't know they were together like that.." Ruby said.

"Wait, I thought you saw them cuddling together all the time though?" Weiss asked. "You never put it together from that?"

Ruby felt a little anxious now. "Well.. I thought they were kinda like me and you, Weiss." Ruby pointed out. "Since we spend so much time, like, together. We're always holding each other when we hang out now and hold hands and when I get sad you're there to help and I come over to your house because you get lonely over there and…"

"Ruby!" Weiss interrupted, nearly yelling through the phone. "You always ramble like this when you're nervous. So what if they're dating?"

"Because they're doing everything we do but then I find out that they're actually more than just friends hanging out on the couch." Ruby tried to explain terribly. "I think it just kind of surprised me."

"Well, sometimes that's just how things end up, Ruby. From what you've told me, they had already been friends for a while already." Weiss said.

That statement made Ruby stop and think to herself. A small amount of anxiousness welled up within her chest as she thought about the implications of what Weiss said. It was just a simple question but even Ruby felt a little hesitation despite how close her and Weiss had become. She couldn't leave it alone though. Ruby took a deep breath before finally breaking that small silence. "Is that what we are, Weiss?" Ruby asked, already pulling her shoulders up like she was bracing for some kind of impact. Weiss, on the other hand, seemed to be taking some time herself to answer that. Each second left Ruby to mentally panic at the idea of her screwing up what she and Weiss had built after so long. If it went the wrong way, that one night of vulnerability would be for nothing.

"Do you want us to be like them, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby wasn't actually ready for a return question. She was only thinking about how to deal with being met with denial. Instead, her indecision frustrated herself. "I don't really know."

Weiss hummed through the phone. "Then maybe it's best if we just continue on like we've been doing and see how things end up. I'm actually willing to admit that being with you the way we have been lately makes me happy and I don't want to lose that."

Ruby knew Weiss wouldn't lie about this kind of thing. That fact alone made affection bubble up into her heart knowing that she alone was able to make someone like Weiss happy. "I don't want to lose that either, Weiss." Ruby admitted. "Thanks for talking about this with me."

"I told you I wanted to be there to help you. You're able to talk to me about anything, don't forget that." Weiss told Ruby without hesitation. "I don't go back on that kind of promise."

"And I'll be there for you, Weiss." Ruby replied.

"I trust that you will." Ruby could almost imagine Weiss' smile when she said that. A smile that made Ruby's heart feel like it was lit aflame. While she wanted to enjoy the feeling, Ruby felt a small bit of pain when she realized that maybe she did know what she wanted. "Ruby?" Weiss interrupted. "Everything is okay, right?" She asked.

Ruby swallowed her emotions enough to speak. "I'm okay, Weiss. I was just thinking a bit."

"I could tell." Weiss joked. "I need to get back to my homework though. And I know you have some to do so you should probably get some of it done before you eventually ask me to help you."

Ruby lightly laughed. "You've got me figured out so well. Okay, okay. Enjoy your boring literature essay, Weiss."

"You know it's my favorite." Weiss playfully replied.

"Bye, Weiss. Stay safe." Ruby said.

"Same for you, dolt." Weiss said before finally hanging up.

A tone sounded off, signaling the end of Ruby's conversation with Weiss. A clear separation between them that she could feel with every inch of her being. At this point Ruby knew she was in trouble because of how much her chest hurt. It was new to her. Ruby couldn't shake it off no matter what she thought about. Every train of thought she had led back to when she saw her sister and Blake together. It wasn't like Ruby had a problem with Yang being with Blake like that, but it kept bringing up a tempting thought. What if it was her and Weiss instead? Everytime she thought about that it was like a sledgehammer trying to destroy her chest.

She already had lied to Weiss it seemed. Ruby realised she wasn't confused in the slightest about it. Weiss was becoming what she always felt like she wasn't getting from her own family. Someone she could actually open up to without someone simply trying to fix her. Her sister and father always wanted to make Ruby happy but that wasn't what Ruby herself wanted. Of course Ruby wanted to be happy, but she didn't want to ignore the rest of the feelings that came along with that. Sometimes, she just wanted to cry. Whether it be about a dumb, sappy movie, or maybe a news article that would hit too close to home for her. Maybe she would have a day where some small annoyance would bug her and she just wanted to be mad about it without someone trying to downplay it. Weiss didn't try to fix Ruby on those days. Instead, she listened, talked, and was simply there for when Ruby was flying through the spectrum of emotion. Ruby trusted Weiss to not treat her differently just because she wanted to shut down and couldn't do much more than stare at a television for the rest of the day. Ruby knew if she really needed to, she could grab Weiss' hand and know that they were connected even if Weiss was paying attention to something else at the same time.

As she sat there in her bed, those thoughts kept bouncing against her skull to the point where she wished Weiss was there next to her so she had something to slow her mind down just a little bit. Although, that thought was enough to convince Ruby that she did in fact want things to be more with Weiss. This revelation made it a good time for Ruby to pull a stray pillow over her face and scream into it in frustration. Everything had to be more complicated for her it seemed. How was she supposed to tell Weiss this? What would she even say? "Hey Weiss! Turns out I do in fact want to make out with you vigorously and without abandon!" It just seemed all very ridiculous to her. Unfortunately, she had agreed to talk with Weiss when problems like these came up in Ruby's life. Though, maybe Weiss didn't expect some of those problems to include her. In the end though, her promise to Weiss meant more to her than potential embarrassment that this could bring. Ruby had time to figure out what and how she would say it though, so she was glad for that.

Ruby needed advice desperately to figure this new situation out. It was scratching at her brain constantly every time she was around Weiss now. She loved nothing more than when they shared their moments together or when Weiss would gently try to correct her when she made mistakes on her homework. In other rare times, she enjoyed when Weiss wasn't gentle about it but Ruby was determined to only worry about one issue at a time and that was a whole different can of worms that needed to be put on hold.

It could have been torture to some people. Ruby was painfully aware of Weiss now. She knew how soft Weiss' hands were because of how often she held them for comfort but now she kept wondering if the rest of Weiss' skin was just as soft. Would she feel the same burn in Weiss' cheeks like the heat in her own cheeks when they were tangled together under a blanket when they had nothing else to do? She desperately wanted to know these things, but she felt guilty about it. They had already talked about it and Ruby had told Weiss that they would just continue on like they were already. She couldn't go back on that so soon, but Ruby needed to talk to someone about it so she could maybe get advice on how to handle this kind of thing. Yang was out of the question though. Yang wouldn't be able to keep herself impartial to what was happening. She knew Yang would try to coddle her and attempt to convince her that she was wrong about her own feelings. Ruby knew she wasn't wrong. She just wanted help to figure out what to do with what she already had. Someone that would probably be impartial.

The only person she could think of was Yang's girlfriend, Blake. They had talked a few times about things they've read and small snippets of actual life but Blake didn't seem to be super open about anything else. Yet Yang seemed to love the girl. Actually, she probably did considering what Ruby saw. If Yang trusted Blake that much then maybe her last ditch hope wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby couldn't stop herself from being nervous. The talk with Blake could only give her so much confidence before it could fail. But it was too late now to turn back now. She was already at Weiss' door, after all. Weiss didn't expect Ruby to show up but it wasn't the first time she had done something like this on impulse. Yet, none of those thoughts did anything to stop her from being nervous.

She rang the doorbell with a nervous, shaky hand. It didn't even take thirty seconds for Weiss to open the door. Weiss was already out of her school clothes and dressed for a very lazy night. No make up, her hair was down, and it looked like she had just woken up from a nap judging by her tired eyes and the slight ruffle to her hair. She was beautiful. How Ruby never had seen this before was a giant mystery to her because it was all she could think about now. Her chest was going to explode at this rate.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, a confused look showing on her face. "Weren't you going to stay at your house tonight since Yang was complaining?"

Ruby snapped herself back to reality and tried to act cool. "Well, I was, but then I talked with Blake after school about some stuff…"

"Blake?" Weiss interrupted. "I thought you two weren't that close?"

Weiss' questions weren't doing anything to help Ruby's nervousness. "We aren't… but I figured since she's dating Yang that maybe we could get to know each other." Ruby explained.

"And how did that go?" Weiss asked.

Ruby smiled. "It actually went pretty well. I always figured she'd be super gloomy because of.. well… you know…" Ruby held an arm up to convey what she meant. "But she's actually pretty nice and she really, really, does care about Yang."

"I'm glad that you guys got a little closer, but why does that translate to you wanting to come over here?" Weiss asked, clearly still confused.

"Well, afterwards.." Ruby had no idea she could feel this nervous and anxious. She was pretty sure her cheeks were bright red at this point if they weren't before she even knocked on the door. "I just felt like I needed to see you." Ruby waited in silence for Weiss' response. Weiss just gave her a curious look before finally relenting.

"Just get in here." Weiss said while stepping back and almost hiding behind the open door. "It would be rude if I had you just stand on the doorstep all day." Ruby smiled and happily walked in while trying to put a smile that didn't betray how anxious she was at this whole thing.

* * *

It turned out that Ruby was right about the nap that Weiss was taking. On the couch in the living room was a blanket that was clearly not folded along with some tea on the coffee table right next to it. The television was on but Ruby knew that Weiss was only using it for sound while she slept. Complete and utter silence while alone wasn't Ruby's thing either. It had always made her feel like something was creeping up on her so she would always have a TV running in her room or radio. Though, she never needed that if she was falling asleep with Weiss.

That thought made Ruby drop her head into her hands at the kitchen counter. Everything they did together was stuff couples did. Ruby had no problem with it before but now it was like someone had slapped her with a reality stick. A distraction was sorely needed at this point.

And like an angel, Weiss answered Ruby's silent prayer with a mug of hot chocolate that was slid in front of her. The smell alone was enough to get her to look up from her hands and the gesture made Ruby feel a bit better. Wrapping her hands around the mug provided a welcome sense of warmness to her hands and arms, matching the exact same feeling in her chest.

"You seemed a bit distracted so I figured you could use your usual." Weiss said from Ruby's side.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Weiss." She said before lifting it up and taking a sip. It was still a little hot but that small taste was enough for Ruby to know that it was made exactly how she liked it, extra sweet with the addition of three marshmallows that were allowed to melt into the drink beforehand. "You nailed it this time." Ruby praised Weiss, who was smiling in the corner of Ruby's peripheral vision.

"I tend to try my best." Weiss said easily.

"You used to hate this kind of thing.." Ruby remembered. "You complained that there was 'nothing healthy' about hot chocolate."

Weiss leaned and bumped Ruby's shoulder. "There isn't, but you're always here now so I figured I should get used to it." Weiss explained. "You're still brushing your teeth after you finish that though."

Ruby giggled. "Always somehow taking care of me.."

"I guess." Weiss said before reaching a hand out to sit on Ruby's arm. "Everything okay?"

Ruby took a moment to enjoy the feeling. It was the same feeling of safety that she had told Blake about earlier today. She couldn't stop herself from letting her body lean into Weiss', who seemed just fine letting her do so. "You're here, right?" Weiss laughed a tiny bit but didn't say anything. Instead, Ruby chose to drink her hot chocolate in silence as the heat from both the drink and Weiss made her insanely happy. Ruby wouldn't have minded if this was how she spent the rest of her days. Though, that may not happen if she didn't say anything at all to Weiss. That revelation made the nervousness creep right back into her brain as she remembered why she even showed up in the first place. It didn't help that her hot chocolate was gone now. Maybe it was now or never for her. "Hey, Weiss I wante…"

Weiss stopped her though. "Nope. Brush your teeth first before you forget." Weiss grabbed the empty mug and started running it under the sink. "I still want my nap but I can't have you falling asleep with a mouth full of sugar."

Ruby smiled. "Why are you assuming I'd join your nap?" Ruby asked playfully. Weiss didn't take the bait though and gave Ruby a look with a raised eyebrow. They continued this standoff for only a few seconds before Ruby couldn't take it anymore and relented. "Okay, fine. You're right. I totally was going to join you for your nap. I'll go brush my teeth." Ruby started walking off down the hall towards Weiss' bathroom. She knew this house like the back of her hand at this point if she had to be honest.

"Remember!" Weiss called out from the kitchen. "Your brush is in the right cup! Use the toothpaste in the blue tube! It helps with cavities since you eat so much sugar!"

"Okay! I got it!" Ruby replied back. Ruby usually would complain at least a little bit about Weiss being a bit bossy but she figured that a few minutes by herself could allow a moment to think over what she wanted to do. That is, if she could get Weiss off her mind for longer than a few seconds at a time.

Even the bathroom made it painfully clear that it belonged to Weiss. Everything was thoughtfully laid and set in its own spot. Ruby almost felt bad ruining the perfect stack of rags that Weiss no doubt would refold later on in the night but she needed something to wash her face and shake off her anxiety. It all came back when she noticed that Weiss had opted to put Ruby's toothbrush in a small cup decorated with corgis running around the sides. It was a small detail but Ruby knew that there was no way that Weiss did it without putting a good bit of thought into it. It was the first time in a while that Ruby actually enjoyed brushing her teeth. Maybe it was because she knew who was waiting for her.

* * *

Ruby was trying her best not to wiggle too much. When she had finally gotten back to the living-room Weiss had already been set up and laying on the couch. She attempted to simply just sit down but Weiss had reached out and grabbed her hand to pull Ruby under the blanket. It wasn't much of a problem for Ruby though who was used to this. Who would say no to being trapped against Weiss while she hugged you like a stuffed animal and took a nap? Ruby wouldn't, that's for sure. Maybe Yang would, but only because she had Blake already.

Ten minutes after getting under the blanket, Weiss was already asleep. Ruby couldn't see Weiss' face but could tell from the sounds of her breathing. It was a risk to move at this point but Ruby took it and snuggled deeper into the crook of Weiss' neck. They had done this same thing many times at this point and yet it still made Ruby happy as can be. So happy that she didn't notice the change in Weiss' breathing.

"Ruby, you're squeezing me." Weiss said as whisper in Ruby's ear. She nearly melted right then and there because of it.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized. "I'm just super happy right now."

"I can tell." Weiss said. Almost like an acknowledgement, Weiss adjusted herself to pull Ruby closer. "Just stay still for a bit, dolt." She added, her voice tired and soft.

Ruby giggled at her unofficial nickname. "Anything for you, Weiss." It was the truth.

"Mm" Weiss hummed. Ruby thought that was the end of it. She felt Weiss shuffle slightly one more time and then she felt something she wasn't expecting in the slightest. A soft and hot feeling slowly blossomed on her neck. Her chest filled with a weird mix of pleasure and confusion. The sensation made Ruby try and move away so she could figure out what was going on. Instead, Weiss made her grip on Ruby even stronger. Everything would start coming together inside Ruby's head but then would be thrown into disarray as the sensation continued.

"Weiss, what…" Ruby tried to say but that was immediately interrupted by an involuntary sigh that forced its way through and out of her lips. The will to argue was quickly being pushed to the back of her mind. But just as she began to accept the new feeling, it disappeared just as quickly. Weiss slowly pulled away from Ruby with a small smile stuck on her face and lightly blushed cheeks.

"Anything for you, Ruby." Weiss whispered and then let her forehead touch against Ruby's. The way Weiss was looking at Ruby was breaking her completely. "Stay with me.. Please.." Weiss whispered to Ruby, only a few inches separating their lips.

Temptation was everywhere in Ruby's brain. All it would take was for her to push forward just a tiny bit. She could satisfy her desire and Weiss seemed to be inviting her in. There was no way Weiss didn't know what Ruby was thinking at this point. Hell, Weiss had even started it by kissing her neck. There was only one problem. It was the words Weiss had spoken to Ruby in such a fragile manner. That detail sobered Ruby enough to realize now was not the time to take what she wanted.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss wasn't expecting that apparently. "What? I'm just… We were...Don't you..?"

Ruby reached a hand up and covered Weiss' mouth. "You have no idea how much I want to, but I also know you enough to realize when you're just distracting yourself." Ruby said. "Just tell me what's wrong when I let go. Just like you said, tell me what you feel."

Ruby slowly let her hand fall away. Weiss' eyes darted around until Ruby's locked onto hers. "Fine." Weiss relented. "I got a call from my mother..." She admitted.

"So?" Ruby asked, trying to get Weiss to admit more.

"She… They… Want me to leave here and be with them… permanently." Weiss got out after all the trouble. "By the end of the month, preferably."

Ruby felt a bubble of anxiety hit her. "But what about school?"

"Private tutors." Weiss explained.

"Your house?" Ruby tried again.

"They have theirs near the main branch."

"That's over twenty hours away!" Ruby's anxiety switched to panic.

Weiss nodded sadly. Almost like she didn't want to be reminded. "I know. Twenty-three hours to be almost exact…"

"What about.." Ruby started, trying her hardest not to shout. "What about us?" She asked. No doubt that this was the biggest crisis she had ever had to deal with. Weiss' eyes kept looking away. Each attempt by Ruby to look into them was met with denial.

"I don't know, Ruby." Weiss admitted. "I tried to argue with her. About why I should stay here. Why it would be a bad idea. Why I'm happy here where I am. She wouldn't listen." Weiss sounded frustrated beyond belief. "I don't know what to do.. I want to be with you here, where I feel at home. They're my parents but I can't really call them family." Weiss finally met Ruby's eyes. "You're the closest I have to something like that." That's when Weiss lost her composer and wrapped Ruby back up. Weiss' whole body shook followed by audible sobs of pain.

Ruby just kept holding on. "We'll figure something out, Weiss." She said to comfort her. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
